If I Ever Lost You
by Ash-FF7
Summary: And even as I stare at you standing behind the counter and mixing drinks of all sorts, I can’t help but think that a world without you is like a world without people. CloudTifa


_**A/N: **The story is written in the point of view of Cloud thinking about his life and Tifa. I wrote this thinking of my better half though, but I thought I'd change it a bit and add in some hints of Cloud and Tifa. I think it turned out well to be honest. :) enjoy._

_

* * *

_

If I ever lost you, I don't think I could carry on living. Maybe it's because even though there is air that separates us I feel as though as if I am a part of you just like you are a part of me. It is as though as if you are like my heart, and I am yours. Just like there is one heart, but two people who share it.

I think that even if I was to die right now my heart wouldn't die with me because you have it, because I gave it to you to keep forever. But I know that your heart would die because I have your heart with me. But believe me I will try my best to stay alive, because there is nothing that can compare to the feeling that I feel when I feel your heart beating inside me. There is nothing else in the world that I would rather have than to live by you forever. Because being with you is like being the universe; it's like holding the entire universe in my hands; something that goes on forever and doesn't end.

It's that thing that they call love, that special feeling that two people share. It is so sacred so powerful in its own way but yet so little when you look at it. Sometimes when I look at it, it's just four simple letters but filled with such powerful meaning. Though, even as simple as it looks, when it comes to you are much more than just simple to me.

You are the sun that shines up my day and the moon that brightens my night. The light in the darkness and the happiness when there's sadness. You are the soul that I was destined to be with and even if I hadn't had found you, I don't think that there is even a chance that we wouldn't meet, because even when I didn't know you existed, I still searched for you. I still longed for you and I still wished for you. But that doesn't matter now, because you're beside me, and that's where you'll always be.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that you are my life, my world and my ever lasting partner. And even though we have been through more than what any ordinary couple has been through, I think we've done well to make it this far. We may not be super humans, or super heroes, but we are just right there amongst the rest of the people. We are just like the next door neighbor, or the girl that stares up at the sky and wishes for things that is already destined for her.

We may not have done much to help this world or aid it, but I think we've done enough just to say that we tried. I think that trying is better than not trying at all, because without trying you wouldn't know if you would succeed.

And even as I stare at you standing behind the counter and mixing drinks of all sorts, I can't help but think that a world without you is like a world without people. I wonder just where you learned how to mix drinks and be a perfect bar tender, but I choose not to question only to watch and to take in every inch of your beauty as I sit here watching you. There are many men about, and usually they are the main customers who come here. But I don't mind because they respect you and me too, and they know that you're taken and not single.

I look down at the bundle in my arms and I can't help but think that after everything I have done for this world; after everything I have done for you, it doesn't seem to be enough. I've still got something left to do, something that I don't quite know what, but I can feel it. I can guess what it is, and I think it's got something to do with teaching our son how to be a better man than I.

For a moment as I look up I catch your eyes and you give me a contented smile before you excuse yourself from the bar counter and make your way over to me. I can watch as several men stare at you and sometimes I admit I want to punch them, but this is a bar, and this is your job, I suppose I can't punch people out from staring at you. So I just sit and I watch you rather than focus on them, because you're more important than they are.

I watch as you look down at our baby son; he's got little puffs of blondish brown hair and a set of beautiful brown eyes, just like yours. He's beautiful, just like you and even if I spent the rest of my life thanking you, I don't think it would be enough to show you just how thankful I really am. But I think that even without me telling you, I think you already know how thankful I am.

You are the reason I wake every day; the reason I have a will to live; the reason I exist. They say that everyone has a purpose in life, and some may never figure out just what their task is but I know that mine is to love you.

I guess it's hard to explain it all because if I were to sit down and write it all down, I could go on forever. But for now, this will have to do. And now that I think about it, if anything was ever to happen to you, I think a part of me would die, but the other would carry on and be there for our children. Because I know that even if you aren't with me, a part of you will always be a part of me.

Just like I am your Cloud Strife and you are my Tifa Lockheart Strife.

That's what love is all about, because even if I spent forever telling you how much I love you, I don't think that words is the best way to express it, because love speaks through actions, not words.

That's just how it is.

_end._


End file.
